Gaming systems are known comprising a game controller arranged to randomly display several symbols from a predetermined set of symbols and to determine a game outcome such as a game win based on the displayed symbols. Such gaming systems may commonly be implemented as a stepper machine provided with reels with each reel carrying several symbols of the set, or a video machine with selected symbols are displayed in virtual reels on a video display.
It is known to provide features whereby, on a trigger condition, symbols are expanded.
While such systems provide users with enjoyment, there is a need for alternative gaming systems with different features offering light hearted excitement to the player with appealing visual effects.